


Searching for Heaven

by MikoAkako



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:02:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoAkako/pseuds/MikoAkako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 Theme Challenge; Features primarily Jim/Spock, Jim/Bones, Spock/Nyota, Nyota/Scotty, and Chekov/Sulu. Pairings/Warnings/Summary located at the head of each chapter and will be updated accordingly as we go along. New Chapter 2x a day.</p><p>iii. light.<br/>Pairing(s) (this chapter):  Jim/Spock<br/>Warnings (this chapter): None</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Story: Searching For Heaven  
> Author: MikoAkako  
> Beta: None  
> Rating: PG  
> Warnings: None.  
> Pairing(s): Past Nyota/Spock, Jim/Spock  
> Word count: 100  
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.  
> Summary: i. Introduction
> 
> A/N: There will be no character bashing in this story. However, I am not a huge Nyota/Spock shipper so most chapters dealing with them will be angst. I adore Nyota Uhura and even though I'm not a Spuhura shipper, I would never make her out to be an evil character. Just be warned, though. There are a few Spock/ambiguousperson chapters where it would be easy for the second person to be Uhura. 
> 
> All of these were written pre-Into Darkness.

It had been weeks since their break-up, or "termination of a romantic relationship" to use Vulcan terminology, and Nyota was thoroughly over Spock. She no longer cried herself to sleep, or sent lingering glances at him on the Bridge. After all, she had broken up with him. The fact remained that she had still been very much in love when she told him they were over. It was his obvious attraction to another member of the crew that made up her mind. Despite that, she was still surprised when Spock approached her and introduced her to Jim Kirk, his bondmate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story: Searching for Heaven  
> Author: MikoAkako  
> Beta: None  
> Rating: PG  
> Warnings: None  
> Pairing(s): Jim/Spock  
> Word count: 100  
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.  
> Summary: ii. Love

Jim didn't say those three words in that order. He never had. When someone said them to him, he would brush it off however he could. It didn't end well usually. So he started breaking off relationships before they got to that point. But with Spock it was different. He couldn't imagine life without the half-Vulcan man who had so infuriated him at the start. So when Spock said it, those three words, Jim did what he always did – he ran. It wasn't that he didn't love Spock, he just couldn't say those words. Good thing, he didn't have to.


	3. iii. light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story: Searching for Heaven  
> Author: MikoAkako  
> Beta: None  
> Rating: PG  
> Warnings: Brief(almost nonexistent) mentions of abuse.  
> Pairing(s): Jim/Spock  
> Word count: 100  
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.  
> Summary: iii. Light

Jim never understood the concept of light. He could memorize and recite the definitions, but the idea really threw him for a loop. He was eight when he found a book on light and wavelengths in Sam's bag and spent the next week pestering Frank with questions. "So if everything we see is light reflecting, how do we know what it really looks like?" After Frank threw the vase at him he gave up, accepting that there were some things he would never understand. His bond with Spock was kind of like that, but he didn't need to ask questions.


End file.
